


Flipping Spectre and his Flipping Truth Potion

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Vrains Shipping Writing Games, Bingos & Prompts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Intervention, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scheming, Temporary Amnesia, True Love's Kiss, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Ryoken is the head of a dorm in a magical school, which means when Spectre's pranks go wrong, he ends up picking up the pieces afterwards.From the Vrains Prompt Bingo! 12: What Have You Done?
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Vrains Shipping Writing Games, Bingos & Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Flipping Spectre and his Flipping Truth Potion

Ryoken is well aware that his life isn’t normal. He lives in a high school for magical beings, each one related in one way or another to creatures ranging in power from the Gods themselves to your average sprite. There is no such thing as normal when your best friend is part dryad, you’re the Dorm head of your year and you’re in love with Yusaku Fujiki.

Who is currently passed out on the floor in the middle of the Hades Dorm’s lab, while Spectre giggles and pokes him with a stick, Takeru growls and snarls, while Shoichi holds him back.

“What have you done?” Ryoken shouts.

Spectre giggles and jumps to his feet, completely innocent. “Oh, nothing really, Ryoken-sama! I just hit Fujiki with a truth potion, that’s all. Then he decided to knock himself out rather than be taken advantage of. Smart move!”

“Spectre I am going to kill you!” Takeru snarls. “You know that truth potion you used causes temporary amnesia! That’s why it’s used to knock people out when they’re having work done on their teeth!”

Ryoken’s eye twitches. A Yusaku Fujiki with memory loss and under a truth potion, at the mercy of Spectre? Not good.

“Spectre.” Ryoken snaps.

Spectre snaps to attention, wand at his side. “Yes, Ryoken-sama?”

“Start making the antidote immediately.” Ryoken orders. “Takeru, Shoichi, you can kill him after that.”

Takeru snarls and shoulders his way out of Shoichi’s arms, crossing his. “And what are you going to do, Mr Knight?”

Ryoken sighs and walks over, gently picking up Yusaku’s prone form. “I’m going to take Yusaku to the Healer’s Quarters.”

Takeru twitches and snarls. “And why should I trust you to protect him when he’s like this?”

Ryoken shrugs. “I was voted the Head of the Hades Dorm for a reason. And you need to keep Spectre in line until I get back and ensure he makes the antidote properly. Don’t let him put any more surprises in there.”

Spectre wilts. “Will do, Ryoken-sama.”

Ryoken nods to Shoichi. “Please keep them from killing each other.”

Shoichi laughs and winks. “No promises.”

With that, Ryoken walks out of the room, cradling Yusaku close to him as he heads towards the Healer’s Quarters. He doesn’t feel particularly warm or cold, but it’s so odd to see Yusaku like this. Bold, blue flamed, brave Yusaku. Yusaku who has fought and befriended dragons that are 100 years his senior but stumbles and struggles with small talk with people his own age. Yusaku who is brilliant and beautiful and fierce and seems to be the very incarnation of magic sometimes.

Sleeping in his arms, under the effects of amnesia and a truth potion, completely vulnerable.

Ryoken tightens his grip on Yusaku.

It disgusts him that Spectre did this for one of his usual dumb pranks. Ryoken feels a little disgusted with himself as well. He’s marvelling Yusaku’s everything when he’s incapaciated and helpless. What the Hell is wrong with him?

They reach the Healer’s Quarters and Ryoken knocks.

One of her birds whistles and opens the door. Another flies over, holding a note in it’s feet.

_ I’m out right now, but I’ll be back soon. Just leave the injured student in the bed and stay with them until I arrive. _

Ryoken groans. Great. Just great.

He gently lays Yusaku down in one of the cots, lifting his head to ensure the pillows are right. He’s not going to tuck him in because it’s much too warm for that. Ryoken takes the seat next to the bed and sighs, closing his eyes.

She only leaves her notes if she’ll be a long time and Fujiki’s knock out spells are second to none. He’ll be here for a while, so he may as well get some rest.

* * *

Yusaku feels funny when he wakes up. Not funny haha, more unusual. Like he’s in a fog or something. He slowly opens his eyes and tries to remember how he got into the room, looking around.

Then his eyes land on the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

White and lavender hair. Soft, tanned skin. A white cape, with a green shirt and red and white elbow length gloves. Black jeans and knee high red and white boots.

Yusaku feels a memory nag at him, but he can barely hear it, trying to get a better look at this man. He reaches out, gently touching the man’s cheek. His skin is warm and soft.

His eyes are like aquamarine diamonds when they open.

Yusaku’s heart catches in his throat. “You’re beautiful.”

The man’s eyes widen. “Excuse me?”

Yusaku shudders. Oh damn.

“Your voice is incredible too.” Yusaku looks the man up and down again, again, again, his eyes landing on his face. “I’ve never seen anyone like you.”

The man gapes at him, his lips a soft, plush pink. His pink tongue is unbearable cute. His whole mouth is much too kissable for him to resist.

“What’s your name?” Yusaku brushes his thumb over the corner of the man’s mouth. 

The man gapes at him for a moment. “Ryoken. Yusaku, have you-”

Yusaku hums. “Ryoken.”

The name feels right on his tongue, like it’s the safest name he knows.

Ryoken. It’s perfect. 

“You’re perfect.” Yusaku leans closer.

Ryoken stares at him with wide eyes, Ryoken’s hands landing on his hips. Yusaku shudders at Ryoken’s touch and rests his forehead on Ryoken’s.

“May I kiss you, Ryoken?” Yusaku whispers. 

Ryoken gapes at him. “Yusaku, you don’t remember me, why would you-”

“I feel it.” Yusaku gently takes Ryoken’s hand and places it over his heart.

It’s thumping so loud in his ears. But Yusaku has never felt this at ease with someone.

“I’ve never felt this at peace. I can’t remember you. But I trust you with all my heart.” Yusaku flutters his eyelashes. “Please?”

Ryoken looks at him all over, staring at Yusaku’s mouth, then looking away, looking anywhere but Yusaku’s mouth until his eyes land on it and the cycle continues. Yusaku stares at Ryoken’s mouth, watches him swallow and lick his lips, watches him stammer and struggle.

“You’ll hate me after you get your memories back.” Ryoken murmurs.

Yusaku smiles. “I’m sure I won’t. I could never hate you. I feel it in my soul.”

Ryoken gapes at him, then sighs. One of his hands rises and rests in the back of Yusaku’s head, gently gilding him.

“If this is our first and last kiss, then I’ll make it worth it.” Ryoken murmurs against his lips.

Yusaku shudders and smiles. “I’m sure it will be.”

Ryoken guilds him closer and Yusaku goes with it, kissing him gently. Yusaku’s heart pounds out of his chest and joins Ryoken’s in the middle of their kiss. He’s never felt to happy, he-

He’s kissing Ryoken Kogami, what the-

Yusaku’s eyes widen as his memories rush back to him, his time at the school, his rivalry with Ryoken, their friendship-

Ryoken pulls back immediately. “Yusaku?”

Yusaku gasps for breath, hesitantly reaching up a hand and placing it on his lips. Oh no. Oh God no.

“I kissed you.” Yusaku murmurs.

Ryoken stiffens. “I.. I see your memory is back.”

Yusaku nods. “Yeah.”

He gulps.

Shit. After months of repressing his crush all it took was one of Spectre’s fucking truth motions to get him to spill and ruin the best friendship in his life.

“Ryoken I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you into that.” Yusaku looks down.

Then realises he’s sitting in his lap. Oh good God.

“No, I should apologize.” Ryoken shakes his head. “You did nothing wrong and I took advantage of the fact you couldn’t remember me for my own selfish reasons.”

Yusaku stiffens.

Wait….

“Selfish rea…” Then it dawns on Yusaku. “You wanted to kiss me anyway?”

Ryoken stiffens and looks to the side.

Yusaku narrows his eyes; not a chance. 

He gently grabs Ryoken’s cheeks and turns him to face him.

“It’s a yes or no question. Did you want to kiss me anyway?” Yusaku demands, heart in his throat.

This is it. If it’s a no, then he’s punching Ryoken in the lip and destroying his crush.

If it’s a yes…

Ryoken sighs and gently lays one of his hands over Yusaku’s. “Yes. I did. I still do.”

Yusaku lets out a breath of relief. “Good. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while too.”

Then he leans down to steal another kiss, his heart singing.

Ryoken stares at him as he pulls apart. “Yusaku?”

Yusaku smiles and brushes some of Ryoken’s hair behind his ear. “I’ve loved you for a long time. I just couldn’t say it because I was stupid.”

Ryoken stares at him, then he smiles. “It appears we were both stupid then.”

Yusaku lets out a small laugh and leans down, with this time Ryoken meeting him halfway.

This time, the kiss is perfect.

* * *

Spectre chuckles as he walks away from the infirmary. “What did I tell you? I knew it would work.”

Takeru grumbles. “Fine, fine, I guess you’re right.”

Shoichi lets out a breath. “Finally. Now that those two are done with their dumb pining, we may finally get rid of some of the damn tension in this dorm.”

Spectre hums in agreement. Seriously, the sexual tension between Ryoken and Yusaku has almost set the carpet on fire a good many times. It’s absurd really.

Now that he knows his truth and amnesia potion works, who should he test it on next?


End file.
